<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Lies by CharliMerimond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419913">Hidden Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliMerimond/pseuds/CharliMerimond'>CharliMerimond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Intense, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliMerimond/pseuds/CharliMerimond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Zedel joined the BAU just over four years ago. Her guard was up, and it took her a while to trust her coworkers. But over-time, they became like family to her. As a dark past rears its head, will her new family be able to save her? Will most likely be an eventual Hotch/OC, but will show some family-like relationships with every. I suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, thanks for reading. Just a quick Author's Note. Right now this is rated T, but later will likely change to M due to some dark themes (it is criminal minds so bad things happen.) and romance. Trigger warning as this story will contain details about past torture and rape. I will have a happy ending, just with a lot of drama. I like to post warnings in advance. If these warning don't bother you, please enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Agent Samantha Zedel felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew when she walked into the office that morning and saw the dark look on Hotchners' face that the case was bad, but she didn't realize just how bad. A local elementary school had been taken over by armed gunmen. The team was strategic, heavily armed, and made up of at least a dozen men. No one knew what they wanted, but it was obvious that they had a plan that went out the window when the school went into lock down. At least six FBI agents' children went to that school, including Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire team currently sat in the mobile command center that was pulled up outside of the school. The school was completely surrounded by local police and FBI, but no one dared enter. Without knowing where the gunmen were, it could easily become a massacre. Hotch and the team were on edge, understandably. But it wasn't until Garcia pulled up the security cameras inside the school that agent Zedel started to panic. In a room full of profiliers, she did everything in her power to not show any signs of panic as they watched them men on the cameras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Garcia, get me an ID on the one not wearing a mask." Hotch said angrily, unable to control his feelings at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am trying, but this guy is a ghost. He isn't on any system." Garcia responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zedel kept repeating the words over and over again in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Has anyone gotten a line inside yet?" Hotch asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are trying, but so far no answer. We are calling the rooms one at a time until we get a response." An agent responded. Hotch didn't respond but stood up angrily, before leaving the command center. Morgan followed him out, probably going to calm him down. Zedel glanced back at the camera, swallowing the lump in her throat.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rossi watched Zedel carefully. The whole team was on edge, but something was off about her. When the camera's pulled up, her back had stiffened, and her breath hitched, she quickly tried to hide it, but he had noticed. She had been with the team for four years, and never seen her so on edge. Aaron's son was inside the school, so everyone was worried, but she almost seemed…. Afraid. Her eyes kept darting back to the cameras as they waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything alright?" Rossi asked her. Zedel looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea. I mean I would prefer if Jack wasn't in a school that was currently being held hostage, but other than that I am fine." She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure? You seem a bit on edge." Rossi said. She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am fine, Rossi. Really." She said, before exiting the truck. Rossi knew something was really wrong. She always called him Dave.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>"We got somebody." An agent announced, and JJ immediately made her way to the phone. She put it on speaker before answering, as the team returned to the command center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is SSA Jennifer Jareau, with whom am I speaking?" She asked calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To the guy holding a bunch of kids at gunpoint." His voice alone made Zedel sick to her stomach as it immediately brought back memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand that, and I do not want anything to happen. Can you tell me what it is you want?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An armored truck. And I mean armored. The first thing I am going to do is shoot it, and should it get damaged, then I'll shoot a bunch of kids. Is that understood?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but that will take time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I also want all the roads blocked off from here to the highway, and not a cop in sight on any road. We also have the news on, so should I not see any coverage of roadblocks, I will start shooting." He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can do that, but it will take time." JJ said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have two hours, or they die." Then the line went dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Asking to have the roads blocked off from here to the highway doesn't make any sense. The highway would be the easiest place for police to catch them." Morgan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He also did not specify which highway, which means he doesn't have a specific escape route in mind." Reid added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which means it wasn't their plan to get caught, so something went wrong." Rossi stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is hard to not get caught when you walk into an elementary school heavily armed." Zedel stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe they didn't expect such a heavy response. If they didn't know about students who had FBI parents, they probably thought only police would show up." Blake said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So if none of the FBI agent's kids are the target, who is?" JJ asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is what we need to find out, and fast." Hotch said, before calling Garcia. Zedel left the command center, going outside for some fresh air. Rossi watched as she did. As soon as she was far enough away, she made a phone call, which seemed odd all things considered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rossi, you and Reid go over the footage from when they first entered. Morgan, you and Blake see if you can get the blueprints to the school. JJ, make sure the media is covering the roadblocks." Hotch said. Rossi looked over at him and nodded, when he looked back at Zedel, she was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows but moved on. Hotch glanced around the command center. "Where is Zedel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She went outside to make a call." Rossi said, sitting next to Reid to watch the videos. Hotch walked outside, going to find her.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to pass by too quickly for Hotch. He couldn't find Zedel, and returned to the MCC after leaving her a message. Before he knew it an hour had gone by and they still had no answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I found something." Blake said, getting everyone's attention. "According to old archives, the school was built over tunnels. What if they are using us to buy time, and plan on exiting through those?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would explain why they didn't specify which highway." Reid said. As he finished speaking, Garcia popped up on a screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The oracle has done it again, I have an ID. Ladies and Gents meet Angus Addair. It took so long to identify him as he is not formally on any list. He is 47, served in the Royal navy as part of the SBS, for those wondering that is the Special Boat Service."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Their version of a navy seal." Morgan stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Correct. This is one skilled dude. He served in the Royal navy, and when he got out he even worked for MI6. He then went to the private sector, and has worked with various mercenary companies since. He has been suspected to be on teams that have done some horrible things, but nothing was ever proven. And get this, over the last 9 years, he isn't listed as having any job, but his bank account says otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you figure out who is paying him?" Hotch asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No can do. Believe me, I have tried, but it's a never ending trail of shell companies and Swiss bank accounts. Whoever is paying him does not want to be found."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby girl, we found out there are tunnels beneath the school, can you work your magic and see if any are still accessible." Morgan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure thing. Give me a moment to work some magic, back in a jiffy." Garcia said before ending the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So we have a group of mercenaries led by an extremely skilled ex-royal marine. These are high dollar mercenaries. Why send them into an elementary school?" Rossi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are easier ways to kidnap kids." Blake said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So either they want to be seen, or their plan went horribly wrong." JJ said. Then all the cameras went dark, before showing only static.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What just happened?" Reid asked. Hotch called Garcia, her face popping onto a monitor once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am fast, but I am not that fast, I am going to need more time." Garcia greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All the cameras just went down." Hotch said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! Oh no. Hold on one second." She said as she wheeled to another monitor. "What the- oh no you don't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on, baby girl?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone hacked the feed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From inside the school?" Blake asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's an outside source. Damn, they are good. But… I … am…. Better." Garcia said as she worked. "Boom, back online. Holy-" She didn't finish her sentence as they looked at the cameras. The school only had cameras inside the hallways, so they hadn't seen the classrooms to know where the men were. But now, the men were all in the hallways. More specifically, their bodies were. They counted eleven bodies on the floor. But the most shocking, was Angus Addair, tied to a chair and gagged, placed directly in front of a camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell.." Morgan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell S.W.A.T. to move in now. Lets go." Hotch said, getting up and leaving the command center. The team followed, all going with SWAT to enter the school. It was scarily easy as they found the bodies, before coming to where Addair was tied to a chair. He was unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All rooms are clear." Came over the walkies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell just happened?" Morgan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is only one person who can tell us." Rossi said, gesturing to Addair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cuff him before untying him." Hotch said. Addair regained consciousness as they pulled him from the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Angus Addair, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Blake said, as they walked him out. Addair let out a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So it's true, she really is alive." He said, causing everyone to exchange confused glances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you attack this school?" Hotch asked. Addair smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ask her." Addair responded, as they walked out the front doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Her who?" Rossi asked. But before Addair could answer his body flinched backwards, as a red hole appeared in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SNIPER GET DOWN!" Hotch yelled, as the area descended into chaos. Everyone dodged for cover, waiting to see if anything else would happen. When nothing did, they all got up, staring at the now dead Addair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone didn't want him talking." Morgan stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but who?" Rossi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That seems to be the question of the hour." Hotch said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team all went to their cars, ready to head back to the BAU. Hotch and Rossi got into one SUV, putting Jack in the back. Hotch went into the center console to grab his sunglasses, and froze at what he saw. Inside was a service weapon and Agent Samantha Zedel's credentials.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>"What the?" Rossi asked, pulling them out. Inside her credentials was a piece of paper with the words 'I'm sorry' written on it. Hotch pulled out his phone, immediately calling her number, but got a message saying this number is no longer in service.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's the first chapter, thanks so much for reading. I know it doesn't really introduce my OC much, but the coming chapters will. I plan on writing it in a mix of them working the case and flashbacks of when she first joined the team and important stuff that happened with her and the team. For those wondering, this will probably have Hotch/OC as a pairing. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>